


Alone (but not really)

by lgbthyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Kpop), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's mainly Yoohyeon and Handong, Light Angst, other members are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbthyeon/pseuds/lgbthyeon
Summary: Handong used to think China was her only home. Then Yoohyeon came along.





	Alone (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick of never seeing Dreamcatcher on AO3 so here's a shitty fic. Also Yoohyeon + Handong= Yoodong? Hanhyeon? Idk you figure it out.

Handong misses home.

She misses her family and town. She misses her old room and her mother's nagging. She misses her childhood friends, who she can barely stay in touch with nowadays. She misses every aspect of her old life. The homesickness got too much sometimes. There were times when she considered packing up and going back. She would clutch her phone to her ear, silent tears falling down her cheeks as she talked to her mother who always sternly told her she would be okay. Handong spent a lot of nights staring at the ceiling, her pillow damp.

Handong woke up to an oddly silent dorm. Most mornings were chaos. Everyone was usually rushing to get ready for the days work. Minji would be dragging the younger ones out of bed while Bora was practically shoving food into hands. The chaos was nice in a weird way, it reminded Handong that maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought. She sat up, stretching her arms and yawning. She cracked her neck, a habit siyeon always said was gross, before making her way out of the room. She was surprised to see Yoohyeon already up. She was sat on the floor of their living room watching tv, a bowl of sugary cereal in her hands. The younger was usually one of the last to wake up. Most weekends she slept until almost noon. Handong on the other hand was an early riser. She rarely slept in past 9am.

Yoohyeon looked up from her breakfast, sensing Handong's presence. She smiled, her cheeks squishing up cutely. "Good morning, Unnie."

Handong smiled back, murmuring a quiet greeting. She patted over to the kitchen, grabbing herself a bowl. She searched through the cabinets for a moment until she found the healthier box of cereal they had. After pouring herself some she sat next to Yoohyeon who was still focused on the tv. The younger grimaced as Handong shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "I honestly don't know how you eat the stuff. It tastes like wet cardboard." 

"Not all of us start the day with a bowl of diabetes, Yoohyeon," Handong remarked, playfully rolling her eyes. She ate another spoonful and turned her head so she can look at Yoohyeon better. "You're lucky Minji unnie isn't here to force feed you fruit. Where is she anyways?"

"Well since we have a short break before the comeback, everyone went to see their families."

Handong's throat tightened and she looked down to her cereal. "Oh."

Noticing the older's change in tone, Yoohyeon broke her gaze from the tv. She looked over at Handong, admiring the glow she seemed to have. Her hair was tied up messily and she was only in a big t-shirt. Yoohyeon found it impossibly attractive. 

Yoohyeon figured out a long time ago she liked Handong a lot more than she should. When she first met Handong, she immediately took a strong liking to her. They got comfortable with each other quickly and were soon practically inseparable. Yoohyeon would help Handong with her Korean while the older would teach her bits of Chinese. On the nights where they would all leave the practice room exhausted, the two would lean onto each other as they walked out of the company building. Gahyeon would groan and call them gross because "You're both sweaty". The two would giggle and engulf the maknae in hug then proceed to cackle when Gahyeon would whine and push them off. Yoohyeon was also the one to comfort hold Handong when she needed it most. Sometimes Handong would just collapse into Yoohyeon's bed beside her. Yoohyeon didn't speak most times. She would cradle the older close to her and kiss her hair softly, silently comforting her. Her feelings only grew for Handong through their debut and first comeback. Yoohyeon, the usually confident witty member, was slightly terrified of saying anything. So she didn't.

"Yeah, I decided to stay here with you," Yoohyeon said after a moment of silence. Handong looked up in surprise.

"What? Yoohyeon, you really shouldn't have! You should go see your family I'll be fine by myself."

Yoohyeon shook her head, waving her hand dismissively while smiling. Handong's face scrunched in confusion. "Yoohyeon-ah I'm serious. We don't know when our next break is. You really should go-"

She was interrupted by Yoohyeon putting a hand over her mouth. "Unnie, It's fine. My parents are busy anyways. I want to hang out with you."

Those words made Handong's stomach fill with butterflies. Her cheeks flushed and she shoved Yoohyeon's shoulder lightly. "You're an idiot."

Yoohyeon laughed, "You love me and you know it." Handong's cheeks burned. She tried to shove the younger again only to have her arm grabbed. She gasped as Yoohyeon yanked her into a hug, causing them to topple over a bit. Yoohyeon's back was pressed into the side of the plush couch, hugging Handong who was between her legs now to her chest. She let go after a short moment, enjoying Handong's red face when the older sat up. Their eyes met. The TV was quietly playing some American cartoon as the two girls stared at each other. Yoohyeon's gaze moved down to the other girl's lips. Handong noticed and soon her gaze fell to the latter's lips. Yoohyeon slowly, hesitantly, leaned in. Handong closed her eyes. The younger took that as permission to press her lips just barely to Handong's. She pulled away right after, looking at her for a reaction. Handong let out a huff. 

"Kiss me for real, idiot." 

Yoohyeon instantly pressed their lips together again, sitting up as she did so. They moved their lips together slowly, sweetly. Handong pulled away this time slightly breathless. Yoohyeon was smiling ear to ear. "I've been waiting to do that for so long."

Handong smirked, "hm, is that why you stayed with me today?"

"Maybe."

Handong rolled her eyes. She laid her head onto Yoohyeon's shoulder, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the intimate moment. "Thank you."

Yoohyeon didn't reply. She simply wrapped her arms around the older's waist and rested her head on her's.

The homesickness was gone because in that moment, as she pressed her face into Yoohyeon's shoulder, she realized Yoohyeon is home. Her _new_ home.


End file.
